¿que tan pervertida eres?
by mikalovely
Summary: soul necesita saber un par de cosas sobre maka y sabe la manera perfecto de descubrirlo, ¿como reaccionara ella?


¿Qué tan pervertida eres?

Soul pov:

Sentí que alguien cerraba la puerta de mi habitación entreabrí un ojo y vi ese cabello rubio, que tanto amaba, ya va siendo hora de decirle pero mejor no , esto será muy divertido.

Ya son las 7 de la mañana , y Liz , por supuestos le dejo una revista de modas a Maka para según ella se aprenda a arreglar, pero ella nunca lo lee, me obliga a botarlos cada vez que yo la molesto , pero es que se ve tan linda molesta , me encanta ver como infla las mejillas y como estas toman un ligero color rosado, simplemente lo adoro, todos estos sentimientos , no son nada cool , pero bueno ….

Oye Maka ¿te puede hacer unas preguntas?- le dije en mi tono más neutral posible.

Mmm, seguro ¿Qué quieres?- me conteste.

Un segundo- le dije , y le arrebate el libro que estaba leyendo y todo material duro u objeto punzante que pueda hacerme daño.

Soul ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- me decía con sus ojos totalmente desorbitados.

Maka, te quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Tú me miras cuando duermo?- le dije.

Q.. que claro que no. Por que perder mi tiempo observándote dormir.- dijo muy sonrojada.

¿Qué estas horneando?- le dijo , observando atentamente todas sus expresiones, y acercándome un poco.

Nada en especial, solo unos pastelitos, que Tsubaki me enseño a preparar ¿por…?

Preguntaba ¿de qué sabor son? ¿Huele a chocolate?- _ni creas que me evitaras esto_

_¿Qué le pasa? no es normal en el preguntar tanto._- si son, pero por qué preguntas.

Por nada – le dije y me acerque a la olla con una cuchara , para raspar lo que quedaba del dulce .

Soul que te pasa, tu nunca haces más de una pregunta al día.

Nada , oye hueles bien ¿qué te has echado?.

Maka pov.

Escuche bien, Soul me acaba de decir que huelo bien, que calor, mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente. Espera un segundo, porque él se está acercando _demasiado cerca,_ no retrocedas, pies quédense ahí, me siento mareada…

Soul ¿todo está bien? Actúas muy raro, oye me vas a manchar con el chocolate- le dije

No te voy a manchar , solo derramare un poquito en tu rostro, eso no es manchar ¿o si?

No espera ¿qué dices?- puedo ver claramente como me da una sonrisa torcida, me siento arder… espero que el no lo note.

Pues solo quiero saber algo.- me respondió

Diciéndome esto coloco la cuchara en mi mejilla derramando el chocolate, ¿por qué no se lo impido? Porque yo quiero que lo haga. ¿Por qué crearme ilusiones con el? Porque quiero creer que el me ama ¿Cómo reaccionare….?

No Soul no lo ahhh

La boca de Soul había comenzado a lamer el chocolate de mi mejilla mientras este bajaba por mi cuello y él seguía el recorrido con su lengua , me sentía morir cuando sus manos se fijaron en mis caderas y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que había retrocedido hasta el mostrado r de la cocina, y yo sabía que esto estaba mal, ósea, mostrador de cocina, mi espalda pegada al mostrado y Soul pegado a mí, estoy acorralada, y no puedo moverme , fijo mi vista al frente y veo a Soul mirarme fijamente y se empieza a acercar a mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos instantáneamente y en eso lo oigo. Una estúpida risita burlona de parte de mi compañero –arma.

vaya quién lo diría. Mi técnico, la mejor alumna del Shibusen, es toda una pervertida total. Puede que le ponga cerrojo a mi puerta esta noche.- me dijo

que… ¿ que fue eso? – le exigí

te hice un examen y fallaste- me mira con su sonrisa torcida- para ser tan chiquita eres muy pervertida. Quien lo diría

me hiciste un test para saber si soy pervertida. En todo caso eres tu el pervertido, yo no hice nada, y … - le empecé a decir

Exacto no hiciste nada. Tampoco trataste de detenerme, así que tu misma te has calificado.

lo siguiente que supe es que el me estaba besando , no ce como, pero lo estaba haciendo , y yo comencé a relajarme, esto se sentía muy bien, pero que conste. Yo no soy pervertida, es que el me descoloca demasiado. Me descontrola demasiado. Lo amo demasiado.

_Te amo y te deseo, eres solo mía y yo solo seré tuyo - _

_eso fue lo ultimo que esuche ese dia antes de perder la cabeza y liberar los sentidos. solo con el._


End file.
